


Numb

by THRDPERSON



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THRDPERSON/pseuds/THRDPERSON
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold was trying. He really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

"d8 me" gold types in his pokegear. he needs to get a gf. he promised his mom and he can't disappoint her. not again.

"No." short and to the point. just like his list of gfs. 

"pls"

"No." tfw no gf.

gold walks into his roomz and turns on his favorite band, linkin park. "ive become so numb." he sings. the neighbor complains that a skitty has died.


End file.
